


you (in my hands)

by tagteamme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hand Kink, Keith likes Shiro's Galra hand, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, amongst other things, and his heart, for giving him good massages, for holding his face, for slicing bread and making toast at the same time, improper use of galra tech, it's great for keeping him warm at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagteamme/pseuds/tagteamme
Summary: Keith's been oddly fascinated with Shiro's Galra arm. Shiro's more than happy to comply.





	you (in my hands)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for the incredible sweetheart [baedelus](https://twitter.com/baedelus) because we decided to be each other's Valentines, and today I came home from work with the big urge to polish this and thought I'd put it up here (was posted on tumblr before)!!

He’s not sure why Keith’s got a fascination with his hand. But in the little time they have to themselves on the castle-ship, it’s hard for Shiro to say no to Keith. Which is why Shiro’s propped up against the head of his bed in just his boxers instead of working through another training exercise. Shiro had planned to fight against the new enemy Pidge had programmed into the gladiator but he prefers Keith straddled across his lap, leaning into the hand that’s cupping his face.

“You feel nothing?” Keith asks, and Shiro shrugs.

“Pressure,” He replies. “But that’s all.”

Keith’s been oddly hyperfocused on Shiro’s Galra arm for the past two weeks. Shiro caught him staring at it in a way where he looked hypnotized, and had brought it up a few nights ago. Keith had told him in a matter-of-fact voice that he’s been thinking about Shiro’s arm since he first saw it. At first, it had been curiosity and trepidation; after they shot out into the Great Unknown in the blue lion and Keith learned more about it, the curiosity had turned into something driven less by emotion and more by lust.

“I just want to know what it can do,” Keith had said quietly, and Shiro had turned red because they were having the conversation in the command room, with Allura and Lance pouring over plans just a few feet away. No one had heard, but Shiro’s always paranoid that the others always know and hear more than they let on.

The team had to run a campaign after to retrieve precious resources for the planet they were housing themselves on for the time being, so Shiro hasn't really had the chance to indulge Keith. But tonight they’ve got the first quiet night in a while, so when Keith intercepted Shiro on the way to the training deck, Shiro couldn’t find a reason to say no. He barely looked in the first place.

Anticipation has been curling within Shiro since the door to their room shut behind them and Keith’s hands immediately started working on pulling off Shiro’s vest. By the time they had made it onto the bed, Shiro had a soft trail of bruises from his jaw to his collarbone. They’ll disappear soon, but Shiro wants Keith to leave at least one good bruise when they’re done.

Keith bites down on the synthetic tip of Shiro’s index finger before flattening his tongue and swallowing to the knuckle. Shiro wriggles his finger, grins, and Keith rolls his eyes but smiles. Shiro presses his middle finger against the line of Keith’s mouth, and Keith opens up to accept it. He closes his eyes, hollows his cheeks, and hums around it. His bangs fall forward as he tilts his head, trying to take Shiro’s fingers in deeper, and Shiro’s heart flips.

He shifts his human hand down to Keith’s thigh so that he can shove his briefs up enough to grab at him. His hand encompasses the entire crease of Keith’s hip, and he squeezes and kneads. Keith’s grip on his Galra arm tightens and his eyes close, and Shiro has a thought. He’s tested it before when he’s had a hand around himself, and it’s worked beautifully. He’s never brought it up with Keith, he’s never thought to, but as he sees Keith go flush as he sucks down his fingers, Shiro realizes it’s a big oversight on his part.

He hitches Keith up further up his lap, pressing his hand so that Keith can tilt his hips and roll against Shiro. Keith’s already hard, but Shiro really, really wants to feel his reaction. Keith’s got three of his fingers in his mouth now, and Shiro plants his thumb against Keith’s chin to steady him. Keith withdraws in question, but Shiro shakes his head and pushes his fingers back in. He presses them gently against Keith’s tongue and bites his lip in concentration.

The effect is beautiful. Keith’s pupils blow out, and the pink on his cheeks spreads across his face rapidly. He grabs Shiro’s wrist with both hands and moans around the fingers as they vibrate in his mouth. Keith’s easy to read when he’s like this, and Shiro can tell exactly what he’s thinking as Keith’s eyes go hazy.

He pulls his fingers out and Keith tries to chase them, tries to bite down on them again.

“In me,” Keith says, and Shiro’s so, _so_ tempted to tease him a little more, but there’s so much raw hunger in Keith’s voice that it’s hard for him to ignore it.

He smacks the button to open their cubby, but Keith grabs the lube before he does. He pries Shiro’s palm open and squeezes out a few drops onto his hand. Keith’s red now, and works with urgency as he slicks Shiro’s fingers. He lets go and pulls back to pull his briefs off, too visibly eager to discard of them completely.

It’s only a few minutes before Shiro has two fingers hooked inside Keith, gently vibrating. He’s made sure to move torturously slow, and Keith’s a complete mess around him. His hands bracket Shiro’s head, pressed flat against the wall while he kisses Shiro sloppily, and his underwear hangs off an ankle. Shiro can feel Keith’s moans echo within his own mouth and eats them up eagerly, determined to make him as incoherent as possible. Keith ruts against Shiro’s stomach, wet and hot as Shiro works him open with one hand and tugs his hair with the other.

Keith chants his name so sweetly that Shiro gives him more, presses his fingers in where he knows Keith likes it the best. Keith’s body gives an involuntary shudder, his legs spread a little wider, and he falls forward to bury his face into Shiro’s neck.

“You want more?” Shiro asks gently, mouthing at Keith’s shoulder as he pulls Keith up further onto his knees. This way, he’s able to kiss Keith’s chest, run his tongue across where Keith likes it the most, and nip little marks into the skin.

“There’s more?” Keith gasps out, and Shiro gives a short laugh and pulls Keith in completely flush against his body.

Shiro presses in a third finger and ratchets up his efforts. Keith cries out sharply as Shiro’s hand vibrates harder, and Shiro’s hand immediately shoots down to squeeze Keith’s base and prevent him from reaching an early end. He moves his fingers faster in Keith, making sure to drag them so that Keith can completely fall apart in his hands. He plants an open-mouthed kiss against Keith’s sternum and enjoys the way Keith’s back arches while he tries to find the middle ground between riding Shiro’s fingers and rubbing off on his stomach.

Keith’s trying to beg for something, but can barely string enough words. Shiro loves to put Keith in a position where he’s incapable of speaking, and then telling him to verbalize what he needs.

“You gotta tell me what you want,” Shiro says, and catches Keith as he sits down hard on Shiro. “I can’t give it to you if I don’t know.”

“You know what I want,” Keith says hotly, and it’s the only time he’s sounded put together. “I’m – Shiro, oh, _oh_ – fuck, I’m about to lose it, Shiro, _fuck_ _—_ ”

Shiro really can’t argue with that, especially when Keith moves his hands to pull at Shiro’s white tuft of hair and kiss him. It’s too much tongue with no rhythm whatsoever, because Keith knows he doesn’t have to learn finesse to turn Shiro on. He lets Keith make his case with his mouth a little more before he takes some mercy on him and starts moving the hand he has wrapped around Keith in sync with how fast he lets his fingers vibrate inside of Keith.

Keith babbles something about how much he wants Shiro, how much he need Shiro, how hard he’s going to let Shiro fuck him after this, and Shiro has to bite down hard on his own lip so that he can stay in control. Keith’s running hot in his hands, body shaking as he tries to frantically move against Shiro.

Keith comes with a choked out, garbled version of Shiro’s name as he spills onto Shiro’s torso, and Shiro tries not to look too self-satisfied at how red and wrecked Keith looks. Keith pants, trying to catch his breath, and Shiro waits a moment before he slowly slides his fingers back out. He can feel Keith’s legs tremble against his, and he captures Keith into a gentle kiss to calm him down. Keith flattens himself out against Shiro’s front afterwards, arms hanging weakly around Shiro’s shoulders.

“How long have you known it can do that?” Keith asks, voice tired but attempting to be demanding. Shiro gives him a guilty smile, and Keith grumbles something into his collarbone about being selfish.

“Sorry babe,” Shiro says, and winks at Keith. Keith stutters, and starts to prop himself up onto his elbows. “Didn’t know it’d be a thing you liked.”

“ _Didn’t think it’d be a thing you liked_ ,” Keith mimics, giving Shiro a sour look with no real heat as he slides down and repositions himself directly on Shiro’s lap. “You’re the absolute worst.”

Shiro’s about to make another joke, one that’ll earn him a smack on his arm and the funny face Keith makes when he’s visibly trying not to laugh. But Keith rolls down on his lap to give him meltingly good friction, and Shiro knows he’s already forgiven.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://phaltu.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/tagteamme)!!


End file.
